Xionorth
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: ¿Por qué esta chica le producía tantas sensaciones tan dolorosas? ¿Por qué le dolía verla en ese modo? ¿Por qué lloraba al ver a aquella chica de cabellos blanquecinos y cortos? [Rokushi]


Sé que he desaparecido durante un año (otra vez), peeero, actualizo de vez en cuando, PERO ACTUALIZO.

He estado trabajando en unos fics últimamente, uno nuevo y la continuación en otro Rokushi que hice, así que llegaran pronto. Por mientras he de decir que este drabble lo hice antes de que saliera el tráiler extendido de Big Heroes, cuando no se sabía si la nueva obscuridad era Xion o Riku (Al final resulto ser Riku)… Pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas de publicarlo xD

La cuestión es que ahora ese tráiler nos dejó con muchas más preguntas que respuestas respecto a otros personajes como Ventus, Vanitas, Aqua, Repliku, Terranort, Roxas… Pero bueno, no quiero seguir haciendo fics de algo que no estoy segura que pasara… Ya que con cada tráiler han logrado sorprenderme un poco más.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion) (¿).

 ** _N/A:_** El nuevo tráiler de Kingdom Hearts III me inspiro a este pequeño drabble. Sé que aún no se ha confirmado si es Xion o no la figura que aparece en el tráiler, habrá que esperar al 18 para ver si nos lo confirman o no. Pero comparando la imagen, tiene mucho sentido que sea Xion. Aunque eso me duela en todo el corazón.

* * *

 **Lies**

 _"_ _Solo cuando su esperanza quede hecha trizas, batalla tras batalla, podremos obtener la llave a Kingdom Hearts"_

La neblina negra y morada apareció de la nada, dejando a la vista un portal de la obscuridad que frecuentemente eran usados por dicho ejército. Rápidamente enfundo su Keyblade, listo para enfrentarse ante el enemigo que ose posarse frente a él. No se dejaría derrotar por nadie, sabia el motivo de su regreso y sabia el riesgo que corría; estaba preparado para la lucha.

De alguna manera, Sora logro rescatar a Roxas, dándole su propio corazón, así incorpóreo y persona podían coexistir sin afectarse uno al otro. Y que mejor momento que este dónde Sora y Mickey necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para poder luchar contra las 13 obscuridades de Xenahort, Roxas era un gran aliado para la luz.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Roxas recobro la conciencia tras obtener su corazón, apenas lograba entender todo lo que ha ocurrido en esos últimos días que han sido tan dolorosos para Sora, y por ende, para él. Sabía que tena que luchar, sabía que tenía que defenderse ya que Xemnas quería volver a usarlo para sus intereses propios, no se dejaría controlar otra vez por sus ambiciosos objetivos, él lucharía.

Cuando se disipó la neblina y mostro la figura que había salido a través de esta, una serie de incontrolables lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué no podía parar? ¿Por qué sentía un profundo e intenso dolor en su pecho? ¿Por qué un sentimiento de melancolía lo empezaba a dominar?

Era la primera vez que había visto a esta chica, un poco más baja que él, cabellos albinos y cortos, mirada ámbar y tez morena. Los recuerdos del atardecer en la torre de reloj de Twiligth Town, el sabor dulce y salado de su helado favorito de Sal Marida e incontables momentos llenos de risas y bromas atravesaron su mente.

¿Por qué esos recuerdos en específico? Se supone que todos esos momentos los vivió cuando era parte de la antigua Organización XIII junto a Axel, no había una chica con ellos… ¿Cierto?

—Me olvidaste… Roxas. — Con un tono frio y cortante hablo la chica. Su voz se escuchaba reseca, como si hubiera gritado durante largas horas, parecía que inclusive le dolía hablar. Clavo su mirada en Roxas, demostrando todo el dolor y enojo que tenía en ella e hizo aparecer su Keyblade, una muy similar a la Cadena del Reino, con la diferencia de que parecía estar oxidada. —Rompiste tu promesa…

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
